


After the Fight is Done

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Books, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospitals, Other, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Based on headcanon ideas. Every day she looks at him, her heart breaks.





	After the Fight is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Opal and the mention of her family.

It had been one month since the War to Take Back Mobius.

With the Sol Dimension no longer on high alert, Blaze was now free to travel to Mobius. It was there she reunited with Cream and Cheese, the rabbit telling her how much they missed her. Looking out at the sunset outside of the Rabbit family residence, Cream and Blaze were enjoying a moment of peace together. It had been a while since the two had time together. Especially since a war had occurred while she was gone.

“How are you and your Mother doing?” Blaze asked.

“Very well,” Cream replied with a smile. “Mommy and I have been doing our best with helping everyone else. We’ve also found more Chao Gardens. The little Chao will have a place to stay very soon!”

“I’m glad everything is going well for you,” the Sol Princess said with a smile. “I was worried about you since...well…”

“I missed you, too…” Cream confirmed.

Mobian Rabbit and Chao soon looked down with sorrow.

“But...I miss Mr. Sonic the most,” she added.

“Sonic?” she asked. “Is he all right?”

“I don’t know,” Cream told her. “Mommy said he would be sleeping for a long time in a hospital. We aren’t sure when he’ll wake up.”

Blaze took a deep breath. She was going to need it.

“Cream, about Sonic...I heard he was in the hospital because he’s in a coma,” Blaze explained with a stern tone of voice.

“Coma?” Cream asked, Cheese’s sphere turning into a question mark briefly.

* * *

As Opal walked through the hallways of the Alicia Acorn Memorial Hospital, she looked around the area. It was still intact even during the War to Take Back Mobius. She noted that those in Mobotropolis were more rigorous in their defenses against Dr. Robotnik, the former Emperor of Mobius.

It was slow and steady in the rebuilding efforts. There wasn't an army yet and the United Federation was trying to get back off the ground. Crime and corruption would return eventually, her Mother guessed. The soldiers were still looking for the Doctor while everyone did what they could during renovations. He'd be back, though.

She would make sure that she would be ready.  
  
It wasn't long until she found the room she was looking for. She was allowed to visit him and the cat normally spent much of her time there. His friends and allies also paid visits to him, normally seeing Opal by his bedside. There was a lot going on back there, but they had won the War.   
  
Albeit with a price.   
  
He was finally moved to a decent hospital during the rebuilding process. Isolated in the white walls of the area, everything was silent save for machines around the comatose Sonic, scarring on his wrists from the cuffs he wore back in the prison. If he broke past his usual speed and went at full power like he did against the Death Egg Robot, it taxed his body considerably. This was proven after the war.   
  
When Opal slid the door open, she found himself tethered to machines monitoring his life. Seeing him like this always made her heartbreak from emotional pain. Nonetheless, she did her best to smile around him.   
  
"Hello, Sonic," she said.

Days turned into weeks since he and Opal were found. Weeks turned into months since he was taken to that hospital. Sonic showed no signs of waking up.

* * *

“Tails has been going back to work since he was able to rebuild his workshop,” Opal recalled, catching him up with the news one afternoon. “And I-!”

A knock got her attention and she looked behind her to the door.

“Come in,” she hailed.

The door slid open to reveal Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

“Are we interrupting anything?” Tails asked.

“Oh, no, everything’s fine,” she assured them.

The three came inside, joining the duo. Amy was the first to approach Sonic, the pink hedgehog having something on hand for him.

“Hi, Sonic,” Amy began.

She placed a colorful beaded bracelet around his right wrist.

“I made this for you,” she finished.

There was no response, as per usual. Knuckles turned away after a moment of silence, the group realizing that a reaction would not come so easily.

“The younger Sonic went back to his world, but...he never got to say goodbye…” Tails noted, gazing down at the floor.

“The Mobian who pushed me forward…” Opal began. “He pushed himself and broke his limits. And I’m the one who-!”

“Don’t say that!” Knuckles countered.

The group looked to the Mobian Echidna.

“Don’t say that,” he repeated, albeit calmer. “We agreed that it wasn’t anyone’s fault, right?”

Opal looked down, trying to keep her hands from clenching into fists. As much as she wanted to blame herself for being unable to save him, Knuckles had a point in the end.

* * *

There was a particular story that the tuxedo cat hybrid loved to read when she was a child. It was a blue book that her Father read about heroes and their perseverance. Her Father was killed during the takeover, so she had to find the book on her own. Once it was found, she brought it over to the hospital room one day.

It was titled: To the Hero of Tomorrow.

“‘Hurt as he was, the hero never gave up’,” Opal continued, picking up from where she left off from yesterday. “‘If everyone gave up, the world would have truly been engulfed in shadows. The hero trusted that his tenacity would bolster everyone’s spirits. Some people made fun of him for it, but he just smiled happily’.”

As people around her continued to pitch in with restoring the world, she recalled that fact while continuing to read from the book’s pages.

“‘Some said there was no point’,” she added. “‘Yet, the Hero never gave up. One by one, they fell to the Demon King. Before they knew it, the Hero was alone’.”

* * *

At this point, Opal was the only Mobian who kept visiting him every day. It was around Autumn when she began reaching her breaking point.

“‘No one knew that the Hero was alone’,” she read. “‘Even when he was alone, the Hero...the Hero never gave up fighting’...”

The cat began to tremble, thinking back on the war. Their first meeting came when Sonic rescued Opal from attacking robot soldiers. They made a quick escape and had since worked together on various missions. It was touch and go at one point. Infinite had scarred the teenager emotionally and her right hand still bore the scars from his attack.

“‘Because as long as he didn’t give up, there was hope’,” she said, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

It was thanks to Sonic that she realized the strength to face her fears. With that in mind, that was how the world was won.

“‘No matter what he lost, no matter what’...”

At that part, she dropped the book, fell to her knees, and finally let her tears fall. They streamed down her muzzle with seemingly no end. She took hold of Sonic’s bare left hand. It was still warm, albeit it was faint.

“No matter what, I don’t want to lose my friend!” she finished. “No! No! You promised...you’d stay with me! You’d stay with us!”

What she was unaware of while she cried was a gentle breeze blowing by outside. It was blue in color, something that was an unusual sight. She felt that something was off when she felt fingers touch her hand. It wasn’t a reflex, but rather, a reassuring squeeze that came in response. The cat looked up, eyes red from crying.

There he was smiling at her with his eyes open halfway. He couldn’t speak, but his expression and warm smile said everything.

_“I’m with you. Always.”_


End file.
